


Love is a Danger of a Different Kind

by Giga_Kitten



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, M/M situations, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giga_Kitten/pseuds/Giga_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, Zak young decides to return to FernGully to see Crysta (and Pips).<br/>He is now eighteen and has been having some rather... Odd feelings/dreams about both of the faeries, which prompted the trip in the first place.</p>
<p><b><span class="u">Update:</span></b> This story is on hiatus until I start feeling it again. I did start the second chapter, but I feel like it needs to be scrapped and re-worked. Sorry for the hassle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Danger of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> FernGully: The Last Rainforest © Kroyer Films/Youngheart Productions/20th Century Fox
> 
> I _really_ like the coupling of Zak and Pips, so the Crysta and Zak might be mild, it might not.  
>  For now, nothing explicit will happen. We'll just get there when we get there. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm ruining your childhood. Man am I a pervert.

**Ch. 1**

**Return to FernGully**

 

It had been two years since Zak had left FernGully, and he had not yet returned. Once he had returned to Byron Bay he had joined an environmentalist society in hopes to help protect the rain forest that he had nearly destroyed two years prior! The blond male never truly forgave himself for almost decimating an entire habitat; he had been a stupid sixteen year old working a summer job for a little bit of cash. Now he was eighteen, and probably not much more intelligent than when he had been sixteen, but he was far more conscientious about what he did. He _cared_ about things, other than himself, and that mattered just a little in the long run. 

Zak had every desire in the world to help protect not only FernGully, or Mount Warning; he desired to make sure that all sorts of habitats and animals were protected from the destructive nature of humanity. He had raised funds for the society and even boycotted the deforestation that happened periodically; people thought he was a tree-hugger, a zealot. But he refused to give up his noble cause, and he had finally raised enough funds to go visit Mount Warning and the beautiful forest just south from it. He could hardly contain his excitement at seeing FernGully once more!

 

His fond, though rather odd, memories had prompted this little trip, though very few other people had been able to join him; they all had jobs to work and as much as they did care about the environment, the nature there was still deadly, or at the very least rather dangerous to be among. Leaving the city like that could prove fatal if they did not know what they were doing!

Zak did. He knew the animals, he knew the faeries... Of course he had not told anyone about the magical protectors of the rain forest, only Tony and Ralph had an inkling as to what he knew. Even then, they still thought he was a little crazy. They had seen the restoration to the rain forest within minutes, and they had even seen a monster made of pure destructive energy; the older males attributed it to being too close to the fumes of the Leveler. Maybe one of the valves had malfunctioned and caused hallucinations, but they still trusted Zak for all it was worth. He had saved them, after all.

 

As he set up his tent and other supplies up near Mount Warning, Zak wondered briefly if faeries lived as long as humans did, or if they had the life-spans of insects; the former would have been preferable, and the most probable since they _were_ made of magic. As long as he was able to see Crysta and Pips, no matter how they had aged, he would be grateful.

 

The blond male left the camp site where the other environmentalists were, armed only with his pocket knife, and made to hike to FernGully. No one stopped him and very few seemed curious enough to follow. They were happy enough where they were, and that was that. They loved nature, but feared it all the same.

A small smile appeared on his face as he reached the beautiful rain forest. Two years, and it had nearly grown all the way back; the faeries had done a wondrous job with it! It was almost as if the Leveler, nor Hexxus had ever been there in the first place! He just wondered if he would be recognized after two years... Two long years full of yearning and nostalgia, two long years of dreaming about Crysta... And Pips, sometimes.

The dreams about the male faerie still perplexed the now eighteen year old man; with Crysta, he understood the underlying sexuality of his dreams, but with Pips the sexuality was overt and rampant. Those dreams always caused him to blush furiously and curse in anger as even in his subconscious he was the one being penetrated and dominated! Did that flighty redhead really have such an effect on him?!

 

Zak swallowed hard and his heart skipped a beat as he stopped at the entrance of the lush forest. He wanted Crysta, dammit! He wanted to run with her and be wild, he wanted to swim and talk to the animals... He wanted to see her dark hair long and wet as they made love in the water, or upon the shore; her bright eyes would look up at him and he would kiss her. He would love her thin, waif-like body with a passion that no one else would ever show her!

And yet, a gnawing, nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he wanted to be held in Pips' strong arms and flown through the air; he wanted to feel that broad chest behind him and those strong, slender hips grinding into him as they hovered weightlessly – Dammit, what in the Hell was he even thinking?! It could have been that many of the younger faeries were androgynous. That  _had_ to be what it was!

 

He pushed past the leaves of the ferns and trees gently as he wandered into the rain forest. A soft fluttering sound of wings proceeded near his ear, and he turned his head slowly. At first it looked to be a glowing insect, but on second glance he realized it was Pips. Zak grinned and put out a hand very slowly; the winged male landed on it and crossed his arms to stare up at the blond, tan human.

The redhead looked a little curious. Zak's hair had grown to the middle of his back and was held in a shaggy ponytail. His skin was about the same color, his eyes were still dopey and a deep brown. He really had not changed much! But, then again, neither had Pips. The faerie still had that wild mane of red hair, emerald green eyes and a perpetual look of arrogance painted upon his face. Not only that, but his body had become more muscular, and had they been the same size (or, well, Pips had been taller when Zak had been shrunken down), the faerie male would have been rather intimidating.

 

Zak made to speak, a little quieter than he normally would have. How did sound carry to a creature so much smaller than he was at the moment? “Yo, where's Crysta?” He asked softly, careful to make sure his words were not too loud; Pips laughed and the tiny sound of his voice reached the human's ears. 

 

“You sound hilarious!” Pips ceased laughing long enough to speak, and it was the human's turn to chuckle. The faerie sounded like a mouse! Then Zak must have sounded slow and loud. The redhead fluttered his wings and landed on Zak's shoulder, sitting close to the man's ear.

“Crysta is doing her duties to protect the forest... She's becoming more and more like Magi every day. Don't like it, she's too cold with me now.” The tiny voice sounded melancholy as he spoke to the human; Zak moved on further into the rain forest. When a branch lashed at him, or an animal jumped near him, Pips would flit off for a moment, only to come back to rest on the human's shoulder once more. Hey, a free ride was still a free ride!

 

“I'm not a taxi service, you know.” Zak spoke ever more quietly, knowing that he would hurt Pips' ears while they were so close. “Are you able to make me small, or is that just somethin' Crysta can do?” He asked gently, and the redheaded faerie blinked a little in confusion; it had taken a second for the words to be discerned, but he realized that Zak was there to... What was the term? Hang out! Right?

The human felt a little awkward knowing that one of the objects of his affections in his dreams was right there, seated upon his shoulder and treating him with casual indifference. Zak made no swift movements, lest he hurt the smaller creature; his face was starting to heat up as he tried to bury his memories of his lewd dreams. How did sex with a man even work? He had an inkling from certain adult media he'd seen, but it was not enough to warrant experience. Did faeries have similar genitalia?! Oh, he was so confused! Why did he dream of both Crysta and Pips? They  _were_ beautiful beings, and he was sure that they were a couple by now, despite what the redhead had said.

 

“She's the only one. We're all able to do magic, but... Well, you know, she's special.” Pips' voice rang with pride and affection as he spoke of the dark haired female. He seemed happy to talk of her, but he did not say much more than that. The redhead was excited to see the human; with how aloof Crysta had become, and how little he got along with most of the other faeries, he was happy to have someone to cavort with and to converse with. The Beetle Boys were amusing, but as Pips had also grown into full adulthood they seemed... Childish, despite having been older than Pips. Zak looked as if he had matured, and only time would tell if that was true.

“I'll... Um, I'll go get her!” Pips tried to sound enthusiastic, but in all reality he had come to fear and respect Crysta a little. She had been his friend since they were children, but now she was cryptic and strange like Magi. He had respected the old woman, but to have to show so much respect to his childhood friend was a little unnerving.

“Just stay there, okay?!” He called out loudly; his voice still sounded small to the human, but Zak understood well enough and he stood in place.

The redhead became a flash of green intermingled with red as he zoomed away to where Crysta resided. He barged in as she was creating flowers primarily out of nothing. “Crysta! You'll never gu – “ He was cut off as she shushed him, and the redhead pouted visibly. He sat down and crossed his arms; one minute was all that he would give her until he spoke again.

“Zak is here.” He finally said, and the dark haired girl – no, she was a woman now, an adult like he was – looked up with shock in her large, blue-green eyes.

 

“Why didn't you say so sooner?!” She asked excitedly, and Pips rolled his eyes. He gave a large, exaggerated shrug and stood again.

 

“Jeez, you'd think I didn't come rushing in here saying 'Hey Crysta, you'll never guess...' and then got cut off or something!” His voice was impatient and sarcastic. Crysta averted her gaze sheepishly and laughed; all right, she had been a little snippy with him, and it had been uncalled for. But normally her male friend was bothering her, trying to see if she would shirk her duties to frolic and play, and to hang out with those annoying Beetle Boys. Apparently he was not always the immature brute that he came off as!

 

“Sorry. I was just in the middle of something. Would you take me to him?” She asked shyly, and he grinned. Pips grabbed one of her slender hands gently and fluttered his wings until they were both zooming through the rain forest; his light was green, and hers was an ethereal blue. She was just like Magi in power and with how stern she was becoming.

At least she was a little more playful if something distracted her long enough from her work! Endlessly protecting FernGully took a lot out of her, and she had to be calm or else she would wear herself out long before her time. When had Zak last been there? Two years, she thought; though, two years blended together for her. Time was too swift and she was just being dragged along as it sped by!

 

They finally reached the area where the human was standing; he was looking around curiously and avoiding insects and lizards, among other things. As big as he was, he came off as a threat, but they were sure to recognize him when he was shrunk down to fairy size! Right? Maybe some of the animals he had met those years ago had long since passed... Life was funny that way.

He blinked in confusion when two different colored lights stopped right before his eyes. After they ceased their rapid movement, he could make out Crysta with Pips! Zak grinned, the faeries grinned back and the small woman said her enchantment; he already had faerie sight, now faerie size was the most important. Unfortunately for him, that would still mean no wings... But that was all right! Magic made the faerie's strong enough to carry him, and he was very good at adapting to the change!

 

Zak yelped in moderate surprise as his size changed rapidly. He shrank and soon was no larger than a bug on the ground; the two faeries landed next to him and smiled. Their gazes held mild curiosity, as did the human's. It had been so long! Crysta pulled him into a hug first and kissed his cheek. His tanned flesh flushed with embarrassment as he pulled out of the embrace. She was still thin and waif-like, but her face showed some of her maturity.

No longer was she the sixteen year old faerie learning the magic of the forest and the plants; she had blossomed into a fully-grown guardian of the rain forest! Pips looked... About the same, as Zak had noticed before. His hair was longer, his chest and shoulders a little broader, but his waist was still thin and toned. Both faeries still wore outfits similar to the ones that they had years ago: scant clothing made of petals and other such materials!

The human just smiled serenely until Pips took him by the hand and shook it. He remembered the greeting that humans had created! However, as he shook Zak's hand firmly, the blond male pulled him into a one-armed hug that was returned in kind!

 

“Man, I missed this place so much!” Zak laughed out once his embrace with the redheaded faerie ended. He looked around, and oddly felt right at home being so small; it was strange how comfortable and safe he felt like this, but maybe it was because the animals could speak when he was around the magical beings. Besides, the beauty of the leaves and the dew up close was so extraordinary that nothing could ever compare!

“The rain forest beats the city any day... No smog, no pollution. And food is free!” He stretched his arms upward in satisfaction and Crysta giggled; she and Pips had seen a city once, so they knew what their human friend meant. “So, what's on the agenda?” Zak asked curiously, and the dark haired female and her redheaded pal blinked in confusion.

 

“Agenda..?” Crysta queried, and the human nodded slowly. Was that a word that they were unfamiliar with? He supposed that it was more of a term that belonged in a society where time was important and everyone had somewhere to be!

 

“Uh, I mean, what are we going to do today? You know, like... For fun?” The blond male motioned with his hands, as if to urge the two pixies to say something. Pips grinned, and Crysta sighed softly; she had her duties, the ones that Magi had left with her when the old faerie had faded into dust and lent her power to all of the faeries of FernGully.

The female's wings drooped some, and she turned away; her slender hands were clasped behind her back as she began to lift into the air without so much as flapping her iridescent wings.

 

“You two go have fun, I have my duties. You _know_ I am the protector of FernGully now! Although Hexxus may be no more, I must watch over the plants and animals. I must bring life to the seeds and allow for them to sprout. I'm sure you boys will be able to have fun without me.” Her voice came melancholy and low; as soon as she had ceased speaking, Crysta sped off and went to finish her duties for the day. With any luck, she would be able to 'hang' with Zak later on, but not while she still had so many things to do!

 

“See what I mean?” Pips murmured impatiently and sighed. His arms were crossed once more, and his head was tilted to the side as he watched the ethereal, blue light of the female faerie disappear into the distance.

“She's cold, she's like Magi! Crysta is too young for all that responsibility, I mean, I know she's the one keeping FernGully safe, but it hasn't been the same since you left.” He turned his emerald eyes to Zak, who looked positively crestfallen at the rejection. It was not like he had flirted with her at that second. To be alone with Pips, however, was distressing! The human shifted uncomfortably in his shoes and looked over at the male faerie, who seemed mildly confused by the blond male's silence.

“Oh! No, I did not mean that it's _your_ fault she is that way now! I just...” Pips looked alarmed as he thought that he had insulted Zak. The redhead cursed himself for sounding too blunt sometimes; he was impetuous and sometimes made comments without thinking of the consequences. It was the price he paid for being with the Beetle Boys all the time!

 

“Nah, it's cool.” Zak replied with a forced laugh. He had not been insulted, nor had he thought that Pips was insinuating that it was his fault. He was far more distressed that he was so close to someone that he had dirty dreams about far too often; he had hoped that he could be around both of the faeries to allow his feelings bury themselves. Now he just felt confused and forsaken!

He gave a genuine laugh at the redhead's confused look about the slang. Right, Zak had not explained to any of the other faeries what 'cool' meant. “I mean, it's all good. You and I can have some fun together! You're good at that sort of stuff, right?” The blond male smirked, and Pips gave a smug grin in return. With a short nod of his head, he swiftly grabbed Zak around the waist and beat his wings rapidly to fly the other male up into the trees. His form of fun was going to be using Zak as bait for the animals. It had always pleased him to watch the human squirm! After all, Zak had been his rival for Crysta, or... Well, was that truly the case, now?

Even the male faerie had longing, nostalgic thoughts about the human from time to time. Zak had been scrawnier last they met, but now he was beautiful; he had grown into his face a little better. His features were sharper, his hair was longer, and even his eyelashes seemed thicker. Maybe it was only Pips' imagination, but the human was... Attractive.

The faerie knew he had to hide his feelings of attraction! After all, the human was plainly after Crysta. Even the first sentence out of his mouth was to ask for _her_! Pips gritted his teeth and seethed with jealousy, though of whom he could not yet figure out. Was he jealous of how Crysta was eager to see Zak, or how eager the human had been to see her? Although... At least the blond male _had_ seemed excited to see the male faerie, and that was some small amount of comfort.

 

“All right, _Zak_ , let's have some fun!” His voice was low, and his emerald colored eyes glinted with mischief. The blond male did not like the sound of that at all! Pips dropped the human onto a thick branch and slammed both of his hands beside Zak's head, pinning him to the spot; the human shrank away a little and gave the redhead a fearful look. Maybe Pips did hold him in contempt for Crysta's behavior after all?! Besides, what was he doing being in such close proximity to the other male?!

“We... Are going to play a game of bravery. You have no wings, but you've proven to be courageous enough. Let us start with...” The redhead looked around for an animal to bother. “That snake. You and I are _just_ the right size for it to want to eat. So, let us see who flees first!” He laughed softly and Zak glared; the faerie had wings! And the human was slow, and far smaller than the snake. This was plainly the most unfair game he had ever played.

 

“And you find that to be fun?!” Zak nearly yelled, and Pips just nodded enthusiastically before shoving the blond male toward the snake; the creature slithered slowly over to the two and the human began to shake slightly. Pips was still laughing, though silently, as the snake coiled up and readied to pounce at its new meal.

“Hell. NO!” The blond male did not care if it would label him a coward, he had no wings and snakes were fast! He ran as soon as it coiled and grabbed onto a leaf, which snapped from the branch and began to fall to the forest floor. Pips' green eyes grew large as he saw how quickly Zak fled, and the faerie dove to catch up, and to rescue the idiot who had decided falling was a better way of dying than by being digested slowly.

 

“Wow, I had thought you were braver than that!” Pips laughed out, arrogance tainting his voice; not that he was not already a little arrogant. The human gave him a disdainful glare and the redhead sighed, catching Zak in his arms and slowly lowering him down to the forest floor once again. Really, what did this human find to be fun?

Zak had broken out into a cold sweat and his heart was going a million miles a minute. He groaned and leaned against Pips just slightly. The faerie seemed surprised, but he allowed it; was this just another way humans interacted? Faeries were not exactly against invading personal space, so he did not mind much.

The partially clothed male patted Zak's shoulder softly and uttered the tiniest of apologies. He just adored taunting the human, he would not have really allowed Zak to be in danger. “Hey, look, I wasn't going to let you get killed or anything... Forgive me?” He hardly sounded sorry at all, and the human narrowed his eyes as he glared at the winged creature. What an arrogant bastard; even his apologies were half-assed! How could the human forgive him for such a blatant display of disregard for the blond male's safety?!

 

“What would you have done if that snake _did_ swallow me?!” Zak exploded at the faerie, turning around to face Pips directly; he balled one hand into a fist and swung it at the more muscular male. The redhead dodged easily and looked smug about it. In a flash, he was behind Zak again; Pips grabbed the human's arms and forced them back until they were unable to move.

The wingless male squirmed and growled in anger; this had not been the damn greeting he had expected after two long years! He deserved more respect than this. “Pips, I swear... If you do not let me go, I will have Crysta turn me back to normal and I will crush you.” Zak threatened and the faerie laughed.

 

“Is that so? Well, then I ought to tie you to a tree out here and leave you for the animals. Come on, I meant you no harm. I just wished to have a little enjoyment... At your expense...” He leaned in and pressed his lips ever so slightly against Zak's ear. The wingless male gasped and his face felt hot, as did his ears; he was blushing, dammit! A light, tittering chuckle came beside his ear. Oh God, the redhead must have noticed the reaction...

“Or... I have a better idea. You stink like a human, so how about we get you a proper bath?” Pips teased, and Zak tensed; he tried to wrench his arms from the more muscular male's grip, but to no avail! Either it was the magical nature of the redhead, or the fact that he lived in a rain forest his whole life, but he was incredibly powerful and the human could hardly budge! The faerie lifted him into the air once more, changing how he held Zak so that he did not accidentally hurt him.

 

“Wait, wait!” Zak yelped as he realized that Pips more than likely meant to throw him into a body of water; oh God, no, the currents were too strong in the river and many off the other pools of water had leeches and other such disgusting things. He squirmed again in those strong arms as they came across a pond. He was let go of very unceremoniously, but the redhead had not expected the human to have such a quick reaction. The wingless male grabbed the faerie by the ankle and both were plunged into the cool water, which was refreshing for such a hot and humid day!

Both males surfaced, gasping for air. Zak grinned wickedly, realizing that his companion for the day was not nearly as swift as Crysta and could not de-materialize into pixie dust the way that the female was able to! Pips had a clear look of disdain on his face, and his emerald eyes glowed in his mild anger.

“Hah! Serves you right, you... Faerie!” Zak poked Pips' chest with one finger and the stronger male growled slightly; oh, had that been too much for the redhead's ego? It had not even been an insult, merely an observation voiced as an insult. The human could not help but smirk at the thought of deflating the other male's ego, and he could not help but notice how... Pretty Pips was with water drenching his hair and pulling it down straight around his face. Some of the red strands stuck to his skin and curled around it in tendrils... Truly breathtaking....

 

“What are you looking at, _human_?” Pips retorted and pushed his wet hair back from his face; he seemed mildly agitated, but nothing beyond that. In fact, his dark green glare soon turned to a rather happy gaze as he splashed Zak with some of the water. The human sputtered and blinked the water from his eyes. That was playing dirty! Although he would expect nothing less from the arrogant redhead!

Zak splashed back with an unrestrained force, flattening more of the faerie's red hair against his head. Oh that was it! Pips lunged at Zak and forced him down into the water; the human felt lucky that he was a fairly good swimmer these days, but the other male was so strong. He struggled and pushed the more muscular male away, accidentally grazing Pips' inner thigh and allowing his hand to slip under the petal covering.

 

“Ah, shit!” The blond male exclaimed when he had resurfaced; a dazed, abashed expression covered the pixie's face. His cheeks had turned nearly as red as his hair, and his emerald green eyes shone with a very odd look. He seemed... Confused. Pips' dazed expression stayed as he seemed to think about something for only a few seconds, and Zak wondered if the other male was angry.

“Oh man, I'm so sorry. That was... Y'know, I was just trying to get away. Not magic, can't really do anything but use my hands...” He continued to mumble excuses and apologies as Pips tilted his head; why was the human trying to explain so fervently?! It had just been a mistake, though it had felt kind of nice. That warm hand grazing against his thigh and gently against his erogenous zone had been rather nice, especially in the cool water.

 

“Hey, it's... Um, 'cool'?” The faerie shrugged as he used the slang and laughed uncertainly. He certainly was attracted to Zak. Even in these two long years he had thought of the human a lot; sure, he loved Crysta, he was attracted to her too... But she was more like a sister sometimes, and Zak had been new and intriguing. Different. Similar. Something strange and enticing. It was why he had messed around with the blond male before, and it was why he had decided to do it this day, too!

“We can forget about it. And you no longer stink like a human. Want to get out? I can get us food or something and we can hang out at my hollow.” The redhead spoke rapidly, but his blush ebbed away until he was just tan and perfectly calm again; Zak seemed surprised at how well Pips handled that accidental intimacy. The human was still flustered and blushing! As Zak thought about it, the faerie lifted himself from the water and shook the droplets away from himself; he dried quickly and his wings fluttered rapidly like a dragonfly's. He leaned down to grab the human under his arms and lifted him from the water as well.

“Wow, you're... Heavy when you're wet!” Pips grumbled and jostled the blond male around to get a better hold on him. “Can't you get rid of some of your coverings? It's retaining water!” He said in exasperation, and Zak blinked. Well, he did wear boxers, so.... He could leave his jeans, he supposed...

 

“Er... Um... Yeah, all right.” Zak mumbled and undid his belt as the faerie struggled to keep him in the air. Once the denim trousers were peeled off of his body along with his shoes and he was only left in his tank top and black boxers, Pips began to fly through the air. He seemed a little distracted as his emerald colored eyes kept peering down at the humans tan legs with light, blond hairs covering them.

“Woah! Hey, watch where you're going!” The human cried out as Pips craned his head to get a better look at the wet boxers. The redhead laughed and looked up, narrowly avoiding a patch of leaves! Soon they were at a small hollow in a tree. The entrance was covered with leaves strung together with a thin vine, and Pips pushed the curtain made of foliage back to reveal his home.

 

“Like it? It's not much, but it's home! I made everything in here with my own two hands.” He sounded pleased as Zak shakily went to sit upon a bed made of branches, leaves and grass. He was no longer all that wet, but he was shivering as his hair continued to dry and his naked legs were exposed to the air. The human just gave a small nod in response to the question and let out a relieved sigh; he was safe, for now.

“Great! Then you're welcome to stay with me if you want. Seems you've already made yourself at home, anyhow.” Pips' pleased demeanor diminished some, but he still seemed excited to have a guest... A guest that would not just flit off and leave him alone; he could talk with Zak and become reunited with the human once more. He could find out what the blond male had been up to and why he was there now... And maybe he could inspect the odd clothing that the brown eyed male wore.

In fact, Pips was a little perplexed by the boxers. They were like those long leg coverings, but made of something a little shiny. They seemed just as effective as any other covering, but the faerie wondered if the other male wouldn't be a little more comfortable in something made of natural material. He came closer and picked at the silky cloth of the boxers, which caused Zak to blush furiously and slap the pixie's hands away.

 

“What on Earth do you think you're doing?! That's... Seriously, dude, that's all I have covering my junk. I'm not going to wear a skirt like you!” The blond male growled out and shifted his legs to hide the slight erection that had begun to form when the redhead's hands were caressing the silk cloth. The faerie looked confused for multiple reasons. 'Dude' was one of them, and so was 'junk'. And 'skirt', whatever the hell that was.

 

“I did not understand one word you said.” Pips admitted, and tilted his head again. Now he was even more curious! He had forgotten how interesting the human was, and how interesting human things were!

“Is dude an insult..? And what is a 'skirt', and 'junk'?” He asked without any embarrassment at all. The redhead sat on the bed that was more like a nest and moved closer to Zak; he was getting a bit of a kick out of seeing how flustered it made the blond man! It was cute... To bother the wingless male once more, he grabbed at the waistband of the boxers and tugged it a generous distance. “Oh wow! That stretches far!” He exclaimed in surprise, staring at the waistband, and then allowing his eyes to briefly gaze at what was inside of the covering as well.

 

The human gently grabbed at Pips' hands and tried to remove them in a way that would not snap the elastic band back against his hip. To no avail. “Ow! Don't _do_ that! Where were you looking, anyhow?!” Zak rubbed his hip where the waistband had snapped against his flesh roughly; a red mark was appearing and it burned rather fiercely!

“Look, 'dude' just means... Guy, man... You know, you're a male, a dude. And junk is... Do I _have_ to explain that to you, really?! As for a skirt, it's that damn thing you wear. This will help me explain the term 'junk' to you, okay? You wear that skirt to cover your... Junk.” Zak groaned in further embarrassment as he explained to the male faerie, who merely seemed curious and rather interested. Human slang was so interesting!

 

“Oh!” Pips laughed and smacked the human on the back. “Hey, I understand now. You should be more specific. You aren't very good at elaborating, _dude_.” He laughed again at the word and stood up. With a light stretch of his muscular arms, and iridescent wings, Pips headed to the curtain of foliage at the entrance of his home.

“Stay there. I'll go get us some food, okay?” The redhead chuckled at Zak's discomfort and flitted out of the small, cozy hollow in the tree. The blond male lay back and tried to relax; was it just his imagination or was Pips being a little _overly_ friendly? Maybe it was just because he had someone to pick on, or maybe it was because he missed Crysta. Either way, the human felt both disconcerted and a little excited. The faerie did not seem to shy away from anything, whether it had been intentional on either male's part or not.


End file.
